


Dear Vydilia

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Short :""), babys, dads, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Sometimes a family can be of two dads and a baby
Relationships: Bow/Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dear Vydilia

Bow and Kyle in the early morning were on the verge of happy tears. Kyle covering his mouth, their eyes were on a baby. Their baby. An eight pound baby girl with little blonde curls and dark skin named Vydilia. Bow sniffles, “Kyle that's, our baby. Right here.” He let out a soft happy cry, a sleeping vydilia shifting in her crib. Kyle nodded, holding his husband’s arm. 

_ “C’mon..let’s go so she can sleep..” _

_ Bow nods, leaving the nursery with Kyle. _

\---------

Later in the day Vydilia started crying, Kyle quickly scooped her up gently from the crib cradling her - “Hey hey it’s okay..shh shh.” He kinda panicked when she wasn't calming down. It didn’t make things better when Bow wasn’t even there. He quickly went into the kitchen making Vy her formula. Slowly feeding her , He sat down on the couch.

After awhile Kyle put down the formula on the little nightstand next to the couch falling asleep,, He held Vydilia close who cooed softly holding onto Kyle. After a while, Bow finally came back kissing Kyle’s forehead when he saw him sitting on the couch gently taking Vydilia. Kyle slowly woke up looking at Bow, “Hii babe.” the blonde boy rubbed his eyes. 

Vydilia let out a giggle holding bow’s finger,, kyle kissed her forehead softly. “Vy...me and your dad are always gonna protect you..don’t worry ever about getting hurt we’ll be here whenever you need us..” He cooed as Vydilia curled up a bit falling asleep. 

Kyle leaned on Bow, yawning. “Mmm.”

Bow sighed, “you tired?”

Kyle nodded slowly, shutting his eyes.

_ And so, they fell asleep,,, family sleep pile as i call it haha. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and bad im sorry :"")


End file.
